Single line placeholder text is used to show where text should go in a document. In some situations, placeholder text may be used, for example, to notify users when and what type of text should be added to various locations in the document. For example, data may be entered in a data model having a corresponding diagram including various graphic elements (i.e. areas or shapes.)
Different diagram types may be used and switched between when graphically representing the data model. With conventional systems, however, placeholder text is limited to one placeholder text string per graphic. Thus, the conventional strategy is to limit the placeholder text to one string per graphic and does not support multiple strings in a single graphic. Furthermore, conventional systems do not support structured graphics with image placeholders or adding and pruning leaf nodes from a hierarchical tree when switching between diagram types.